I Love You Anyways
by xStarstrukk
Summary: I love you for you, no matter your condition. -- A Memily Story
1. The Incident

**Mitchel's Story: **

It was dark; it was probably around 2:00am at the time. I was about to drive home from a party with my best friend. I had a few to drink but I thought I was okay, so I got behind the wheel. This changed my life forever. All I remember about that night every time I close my eyes is seeing a red light. I didn't stop at that light, I remember seeing a bright white light getting brighter the closer it got on my right side. I remember hearing my friend's scream right beside me, I didn't want her to get hurt so I undid my seatbelt and jumped onto her to protect her, then … every thing went black.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**EMILY' POV**

I closed the lock to my locker and turned to my right and began to walk down the hall. I was thinking hard about the Chemistry test I had today. I didn't study; I was up late last night talking to my friend. As I turned the hallway corner, I saw my friend stuck against the wall again so I ran over to help him. "Here Mitch, let me help you." I said as I grabbed the handles to his wheelchair and spun him around to face me. "Thanks Ems." He said as he clutched the wheels to his chair and began to move. "So how are you this morning?" He asked looking up at me and giving me a sweet smile. "Pretty good" I replied. "Just nervous about the test today. How about you?." "I'm good, I guess."

As we were making our way down the hallway, we passed a kid who dropped his book on the floor. Without seeing, Mitchel accidently ran over a couple pieces of paper. The guy saw and didn't look too thrilled. "Hey Musso!" He yelled out. "You ran over my History essay!" Mitchel turned around to face the guy. "Sorry, I didn't see anything." He replied. "Why don't you learn how to control that thing!" He yelled back. I was getting mad, obviously he didn't get the fact that my best friend was in a wheel chair. "Just calm down!" I yelled. "It was an accident." "Well I suggest that you tell your friend to watch his way around here." He said before storming off down the hallway. I was beyond mad. You don't treat a person in a wheel chair like that. I was going to see if Mitchel was okay but he wasn't anywhere around me at. I looked behind me and saw him down the hall. So I ran after him.

**MITCHEL'S POV**

I started to ride down the hallway after the guy left. I felt so embarrassed and just wrong inside. I know it was my fault, I haven't learned to control this thing yet. It's only been a couple of weeks. I heard the sound of someone calling my name. I knew it was Emily, but I just kept riding. This was pointless because I'm in a wheelchair and Emily's the star of the track team. "Mitchel!" She shouted, I heard the sound of running getting closer. "Go away please Emily." I said. But before I knew it, I felt Emily grab the handles of my wheelchair and pull me into a corner. "Please don't take what he said seriously. You know it wasn't your fault." It wasn't my fault. Ha. Of course it was my fault. I did this to myself and now I have to pay the consequences. "Yes it was Emily! Don't you get it? Everything that has to do with this stupid chair is my fault! I did this to myself and now I have to face everything that happens." Emily's baby blue eyes suddenly appeared droopy, it's the look she gets when she's upset. "Mitchel please, don't say that. Everything was an accident, let's just put this all behind us."

"I CAN'T put this all behind me, if you haven't noticed Emily. I'M IN A WHEEL CHAIR. The accident that I caused is now haunting me with the chair. Nothing you say will change it Emily, It was all my fault and now I have to suffer." I turned around and left down the hall before Emily could say anymore. I didn't mean to sound like an asshole, but it's been hard lately. I just wanted to be alone right now.


	2. Can We Talk ?

**EMILY'S POV**

After school, I went straight home. I was to upset at what Mitchel had said to me earlier. I was lying on my bed, reviewing the test answers. So far I got mostly every question wrong. I don't think my dad will be too thrilled. The chorus to Justin Bieber's song "Baby" comes on, indicating me that I had a text. I grabbed my cell phone and looked to see who it was. It was Mitchel.

**From: Mitchel**

I'm really sorry Ems

**From: Emily**

4 what?

**From: Mitchel**

Yelling at U earlier. I didn't mean it.

**From: Emily**

It's ok, I understand what your going through.

**From: Mitchel**

No, U don't. Do U want 2 talk?

**From: Emily**

Aren't we talking?

**From: Mitchel**

I ment face 2 face

**From: Emily**

O, ok then. Where?

**From: Mitchel**

the beach?

**From: Emily**

Sure, I'll b there in 30min.

I put my phone in my pocket and headed for the washroom. I was relieved that Mitchel wasn't completely mad at me. I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. I needed to brush my hair before I left. I picked up my purple brush and started. I was thinking about what Mitchel wanted to talk about, I felt that he said enough this morning. But it could be about something else. We'll have to see. I put down the brush and left the bathroom, I turned off the bedroom light and headed downstairs.


	3. Who am I ?

**MITCHEL'S POV**

It was really nice outside. The wind was blowing softly and it was warm. The sun was going down, the colors of purple, yellow and orange filled the sky. It was so beautiful. I managed to pull myself down onto the sand, it was warm too. As I was starring at the sky, I felt hands on my shoulder. I knew it was Emily. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder, she didn't say a word. I turned to her direction, her hair smelled like her coconut shampoo. "You okay there Emily?" I said with a smile. "Yea" she replied, "I'm just a little tired, that's all." Emily's arms released from my neck and she shifted her body so that she was sitting beside me. She placed her head on my shoulder. "What is it that you wanted to talk about Mitch?" she asked looking out into the Ocean. "It's just a question I've been wondering about." "Okay, tell me." Emily said. I took a deep breath and looked out to the Ocean as well. "Are you embarrassed by me?" I asked, I know that question sounded a bit harsh but I needed to know. I felt Emily's head come off my shoulder; I looked at her and saw her starring at me. "How could you say that?" She asked. "I just need to know, are you?" She was still starring at me. Her blue eyes locked with my brown eyes.

"If I was embarrassed, do you think I would still be around?" She was right; she was pretty much the only person who stayed my friend after the accident. People didn't want a cripple as their friend. "I just needed to know, you wouldn't be the first to leave my life." I said, now avoiding eye contact with Emily.

**EMILY'S POV**

I was shocked when Mitchel asked me that question; it felt like I've been lying to his face all this time. It really hurt, but I it's hard to understand what Mitchel's going through right now. I would feel the same feeling he has right now if I was in his condition. Mitchel was still starring at the Ocean, avoiding eye contact with me. I started to think about what he last said, about people leaving his life. I can only imagine the feeling he has about that right now. Finally Mitchel said something. "Why did they leave Ems? I'm in a freaking wheelchair; I don't have a contagious disease." He said. I knew the answer, and I know Mitchel did to. "Why don't you tell me why you think they left Mitch?" Mitchel looked away again, but this time he wasn't starring at the Ocean, he was starring at his legs. He began to move his body, his hips were swinging back and forth, but his legs weren't. He stopped and looked at me. "Is it because of my legs? Because that since I'm in a wheelchair, people aren't seeing me as the cool, athletic guy they thought I was?" He was right, ever since the accident, people weren't treating Mitchel that same anymore. Now that he can't play football anymore, he's un- cool. Now that he's in a wheelchair, people think it's weird and un-cool. They stop treating him like that popular guy he used to be and started treating him like a freak in a wheelchair. Before I could finish my thought, Mitchel cut in.

"You know what it feels like Ems? It feels like I was only liked because I was the star of the football team, that I lead our school into it's first national title. They didn't like me for me, they liked me for my abilities. Now that I got it taken away from me, they want nothing to do with me anymore." Everything he said was true, No one looked twice at him in the hallways, and he lost all his football buddies and his popularity. "Now that I lost my cool guy, athletic image. Who am I?" He asked. I looked up at him, and he looked at me straight in the eyes. "I know the answer." I said, with a smile. Mitchel shrugged. "I don't suppose you can tell me?"

**MITCHEL'S POV**

I felt sad, talking about everything that I lost. But when Emily said she knows who I am. It made me feel warmer inside. And it felt better when I was looking into her baby blue eyes. Emily was looking into my eyes too, she moved closer to me, which made me feel more comfortable. "Well," she said, "You're the kind of guy that loves football, but will watch the Notebook with me over and over. You're never afraid to show how you feel, but I know you want the best for everyone. Your not afraid to try something new, and when try you end up being good at it and loving it. You will offer your help to anyone who needs it and I know you will stick up for something you believe in." Those words, made me feel good inside. She was right too. "Anything else?" I said, now I just wanted to here more. "Well, you're also sweet, funny, down to earth, trustworthy and honest. And you never ever failed me as a best friend." She said, ending it with a smile.


End file.
